The World Wide Web (“the Web”) is a system for publishing information, in which users may use a web browser application to retrieve information, such as web pages, from web servers and display it.
The Web has increasingly become a medium used to shop for products.
Indeed, thousands and thousands of different products—as well as other items such as service contracts—may be purchased on the Web. A user who plans to purchase an item on the Web can visit the Website of a Web merchant that sells the item, view information about the item, give an instruction to purchase the item, and provide information needed to complete the purchase, such as payment and shipping information.
It is typical for a user to view information about a product on an “item detail page.” The information provided on an item detail page may include such information as the item's name and source, a picture of the item, a description of the item, reviews or ratings of the item, a price at which the item is offered for sale, and a control—such as a button—that may be activated by the user to order the item from the web merchant.
In some senses, shopping at a web merchant is significantly more compelling than shopping at a physical merchant. For example, a user that shops at a web merchant can complete a shopping task without the extra inconvenience, time cost, and pecuniary cost associated with visiting a physical merchant in person. Also, a user may shop at two or more web merchants simultaneously, permitting him or her to simultaneously gather information about the product from several sources.
Although shopping at a web merchant has several distinct advantages such as those discussed above, shopping at conventional web merchants sometimes has certain disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that it is often difficult for a user considering ordering an item from an online merchant to understand when the item would be received from the web merchant. While many web merchants provide a certain level of information on an item's detail page about how soon the item can be shipped by the merchant or received by the user, this information is often imprecise, or even inaccurate. Item availability information may be imprecise in cases where the web merchant displays item availability using large ranges of availability times, such as “1-2 weeks.” Item availability information may be inaccurate in cases where the availability information reported by the web merchant is slow to reflect changes in the merchant's inventory, such as those produced by recent sales or supplier shipments of the item. Attempts to provide precise and accurate availability information is in many case confounded by a merchant's use of several different distribution centers and item suppliers, information from all of which must be timely and accurately incorporated in any useful determination of item availability. Because this uncertainty about item availability from conventional web merchants is contrasted with users' typical experience of purchasing in-stock items from physical merchants and taking the items home immediately, some users may prefer to continue to purchase from physical merchants despite the advantages provided by web merchants.
Additionally, sometimes a user that is willing to order an items from a web merchant is disappointed by the web merchant's failure to decide effectively whether to accept an order for the item. For example, in some cases, a web merchant may accept an order for an item that, in addition to being out of stock at the merchant, is without prospect of replenishment, such as an item that is out of print, or an item that was formerly obtained from a single supplier that has ceased carrying the item. As second example, a web merchant may refuse to accept an order for an item that, while it is currently out of stock, will be received by the merchant from a supplier in a short time. This second phenomenon can prevent a web merchant from effectively accepting pre-orders for a highly-anticipated item whose release date is in the near future.
Further, conventional systems utilized by web merchants can make it difficult to reserve inventory in an item from being purchased by users. For example, a merchant may wish to conduct a limited-time promotion for a particular product. Such a promotion may be expensive to conduct, and may only be viewed as successful if a large quantity of the item is sold during the period of the promotion. Unfortunately, conventional systems used by web merchants make it difficult or impossible to ensure that any inventory held by the merchant at a time before the promotion period is not sold before the promotion begins, and, accordingly, that an adequate quantity of the item will be available to sell during the promotion.
In view of these disadvantages of conventional approaches to generating item availability information for web merchants, a more effective approach to generating item availability information for web merchants would have significant utility.